


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by dolphingirl16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, airport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirl16/pseuds/dolphingirl16
Summary: It's Christmas time and Jon and Genevieve are both trying to get home to Winterfell to see their families. The flight gets canceled and the two of them meet and get to know one another while waiting for the storm to pass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt : Stuck in an airport at two am because the flights were delayed
> 
> If you like this, please comment and I'll develop it into a large story. Thanks!
> 
> Didn't edit it much, I apologize if there are any errors!

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Genevieve muttered when the man working at the gate announced the flight had been canceled due to the incoming storms. 

It was winter and they were heading to Winterfell! Of course there was going to be storms. 

Wrapped up in a warn leather jacket Jon sat texting his little sister Arya who was planning on staying up all night until he got home. But now it was 2 am and he didn't know when he'd be home. 

Genevieve glanced over to the rows of connected seats in the boarding area trying to scout out a place where she could lay her head for a couple hours.She was ashamed to admit it but she quickly ruled out a few particularly gruff looking people because she feared they'd steal the presents in her bag if she closed her eyes on them. For a second she considered plopping herself down near a woman with a toddler but on closer inspection she noticed the warning signs of an impending meltdown that she'd grown to know when her brother Henryk was still a tot. Of her siblings, he was the most difficult.

Finally when she was just about to call it quits and hunker down in one of the ridiculously overpriced bars she found the perfect spot. In the corner by one of the giant window was a seat. There was even an outlet close by just waiting for her to charge up her depleting battery. And best of all, the guy with a mop of curly hair only a couple seats away didn't look like he'd steal her gifts!

With her head down she rolled her hard shell suitcase over to the seat and sat down before anyone else could claim it. When you're stranded at an airport at two in the morning you've got to do what you've got to do. The suitcase was decorated with stickers from all the places she'd traveled in the past seventh month. After graduating from university, she'd been lucky enough to be offered a year long internship with one of her professor studying researching the cultures of Westeros and Essos alike. It proved to be an exhausting journey but she gained valuable contacts along the way that would hopefully score her a job once her internship finished in the spring. For now she was content on returning home to her family.

Arya had been fiercely texting Jon demanding to know why he wouldn't be home in a couple hours like he'd promised. Even though she was fifteen, Jon still saw her as his fiery little sister and it pained him to disappoint him. Currently, she was telling him she was about to run into mother and father's room to make them send their jet down to get him. As if Catelyn would let that happen! 

Before Arya could meddle he dialed her number to calm her down.

Genevieve couldn't help but listen to the distinctly northern voice belonging to the mop of curly dark hair as he talked on the phone.

"Arya please don't do that. You know she'll say no. I don't want things to be anymore awkward then they need to be," he said.

Genevieve couldn't help but wonder if Arya was his girlfriend.

"Arya I'll get there when I can. Just go to bed. I'm sure they'll put us on another flight."

She wished she could go to bed. It's too bad these bloody seats are so rigid.

The distinct of a dying phone battery rung out and Jon cursed himself. "Fuck Arya my phone is dying. Let me find somewhere to plug it in and I'll call you right back. Just promise me you won't go and wake them up," he said.

Ending his call, he cradled his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. After continuing for a couple minutes what looked like some sort of meditation he shot his head up and Genevieve jerked her head to the window.

Jon knew his time was limited to plug in his phone before Arya did something rash.

"Excuse me miss?" Jon said. 

Genevieve whipped her head around pretending like she hadn't just been listening to him the whole time. In her defense, there were only so many things you could do at 2 am when you were stuck in an airport at Christmas time.

"Oh hi," she replied somewhat confused.

He scratched his the back of his head and asked, "Do you mind if I sit next to use so I can use the outlet? I need to call my little sister back but my phone died."

Right away she moved her carry-on backpack off the chair beside her so he could sit down.

"Yeah, of course. I can move if you want your privacy," she said.

Already fiddling with the plug and the outlet beside her he replied, "No I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any further. I'm sorry to intrude. I hope you weren't trying to sleep."

She laughed at the idea. "Don't worry about it, I don't think it's even possible to sleep in seats like these. It's like they're design to to keep you alert so you don't miss your plane."

"Let's just hope this storm clears up so we can actually spend the night in real beds," he said.

As soon as his phone powered up it began to ring.

"Hey, sorry about that," he started while pinching in between his eyes, "Yep, it's charging right now. Like I said before, I don't know when I'll be home. They haven't told us anything. Why don't you look up the storm and find out when it's supposed to pass.... Yep I promise. We can go ice skating if that's what you want but we'll have to invite everyone else too.... Arya come on she's your sister! Fine we can do something just the two us, maybe we could see that movie you've been talking about? Okay, yep you can get sour patch kids too. Now please go to bed! You don't want to be half asleep when I get there do you? That wouldn't be any fun. Yep, love you too Arya. Sweet dreams."

With the call concluded he turned to Genevieve and said, "Sorry about that. My little sister was just disappointed I won't be there when I said I would."

"I understand. If my siblings were night owls I'm sure they'd be blowing up my phone with messages," Genevieve said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Jon asked.

She smiled envisioning the black haired clan of kids she called her siblings. "Three. The youngest, Henryk is 12. Then there's my sister Amira who's 16 and my older brother Roland is 24."

"Wow that's quiet a gap between all of you! So hold old does that make you? 20?" he asked.

"No, I'm the exception to the "have a kid every four years" my mom has going on. I just turned 23 last month. I'm Genevieve by the way."

He stuck out his hand with a grin, "Jon, forgive me for not introducing myself sooner." As distant as he and Sansa were he at least shared her beliefs about proper manners. If only Arya did too.

"So what about yourself, do you come from a big family too?" she asked.

Did he ever! "Gods yes. There's Rickon the youngest at 11, Bran who's 14, Arya my lovely sister on the phone is 15, Sansa who's 16, Robb who's 25, and my adoptive brother Theon is 26," he explained.

Genevieve's eyes widened in horror. "And I thought my mother was crazy for having four of us. Your mother must be exhausted," she exclaimed.

His mother? He didn't even know her name. Although Catelyn never seemed tired. She stuck to her house words - Family, Duty, Honor. Even if she was tired she'd always put her duty to her family over herself.

"You could say that," he remarked.

She leaned back against the window and continued, "I wonder if our siblings go to school together. Do they live in Winterfell or do you guys just holiday there?"

Jon thought about his ancestral home and all the magic that he'd felt in the childhood. There was hunts in the Wolfswood with Robb and Theon, expeditions to the broken tower with the youngest three, and walks through glass gardens with Sansa before she got embarassed of him. And then there was prayers before the wierwood tree with father. The ice of Winterfell ran in his blood no matter how far he traveled from it.

"Born and raised. They probably do go to school together, I could ask Arya. No doubt she's still up praying for a miracle. Are you from Winterfell," Jon joked. 

Genevieve laughed at the suggestion she was from Winterfell. She was a Northern girl born and raised, but she didn't call Winterfell her home.

"No, I grew up on Bear Island. When I went off to college my parents moved the family to Winterfell," she said.

Bear Island? Jon remembered his father talking about how one of the Mormonts had been named after his dead aunt.

"I've never been, but I've heard it's beautiful. Do you miss it?"

A starry look came across her face and he swore her eyes were glassy, but then again it was almost 3 in the morning now.

"With all my heart. I haven't been back there since we moved. I haven't been back to Winterfell since I graduated in May actually," she said.

That surprised Jon. He'd only been away from Winterfell because his father wanted him to meet with one of his associates in White Harbor to discuss business. Despite Catelyn's coldness, Wintefell was his home and he hated being away.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Genevieve glanced down at the stickers on her suitcase and began to rattle them off, "First Pyke, then King's Landing, then Sunspear, Pentos, and Bravos. It's been a busy year."

"My brother Theon was born in Pyke. Is it as wonderful as he claims?" Jon asked.

She scrunched up her nose remember the experience. Between her perpetually soggy clothes and the bawdy men, she wasn't a fan. Professor Lannister just had to get her account of the culture however so she went where she was told.

"It's quite damp, I'll say that. It think I prefer the things I saw in Essos more though," she replied.

It was just like Theon to lie about something. He'd always boasted that his birthplace was more beautiful than the first snow of winter.

"I've heard Sunspear is an enchanting place. Please tell me it lives up to the stories? My family is thinking about taking a holiday there sometime."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! It really does. They are incredibly open minded people and a lot of fun. I felt like such a Northerner compared to them but it's a beautiful spot to visit," she explained.

A memory of her blushing from one Dornishman's forward compliments at a bar came in her mind.

"I'll be sure to tell my family. Oh, speaking of which what's your last name? I'll ask Arya if she knows your siblings."

"It's Norward. Ask her if she knows Henryk or Amira. Hells maybe Robb and Theon know my brother Roland, he went to college there. God help us if they do know each other. My younger brother is a wild child and Amira can be trying at times," she warned.

Jon thought of Rickon, Bran, and Arya - always up to mischief. It was like you couldn't be a Stark without being mischievous. Even Theon, followed the rule. Sansa liked to pretend she was more Tully than Stark but he'd heard some of the pranks she'd pull on Arya.

"What sibling isn't!" he replied while shooting out a text to Arya. 

As he predicted, she replied within minutes. He felt like asking her why she wasn't asleep yet but he knew the answer. He'd always been her favorite, of course she was going to be too excited to sleep. Their bond had always been special. When Sansa was born he'd been excited, but Catelyn was already protective of her daughter. But when Arya was born when he was nine he'd loved her the second he held her in his arms. She was the only one who looked like him with her dark and hair, solemn faces, and grey eyes. They were their father's children. That was one thing Catelyn was never able to deny. 

The sound of his phone beeping shook him from his thoughts. 

"What's she say? Is it weird to say I hope they do know each other?" she asked.

"No not at all, I know what you mean. Let's see what she said," Jon responded sliding open his lockscreen.

Arya: "Yeah why? Bran and Rickon hang out with Henryk. I think I've heard Sansa mentioned the girl. And knowing Robb he and Theon probably know the oldest one."

"So it looks like Henryk and my youngest brothers know each other! And Sansa's mentioned Amira. Who knows about your oldest brother though," he said.

"Oh that's great news! If your friendliness is any judge of their character, I'm glad they've found such good friends," she chirped.

Jon admired her for a second, not just her striking northern beauty but he ability to be this nice at 3 in the morning. But she was a northern beauty if he'd ever seen one with blue eyes that could rival his Tully favoring siblings and hair as dark as the long night. She had freckles on the bridge of her nose that couldn't have come from anywhere up north and a tiny scar underneath her eyebrow. Maybe someday he'd know why.

"I'm sure if they catch wind that we met they'll be begging us for rides while we're home. Anyways, why were you traveling so much if you don't mind me asking?" Jon asked.

"Not at. After graduation I got a year long research position with a professor. Basically he flies me all over the place to take down notes on the culture, people, and customs of the places for a book he's thinking about writing. I get to be home for a month but then after that I'm off on an expedition beyond the wall to meet some of the free folk," she said. 

Jon was shocked. He was sitting next a world traveler when he'd never even left the north.

"You're going beyond the wall all by yourself?" he asked. Old Nan had told them far too many nightmare inducing tales of what roamed beyond the wall to shake the fear from his head.

She however smiled wide at his reaction.

"Yes I am. It's completely safe, my professor has a contact in one of the tribes that he's going to have me meet up with. According to him, this Tormund guy isn't someone anyone will mess with so I'm safe as well," she explained.

Still, the thought of someone a kind as her venturing beyond the wall with a bunch of rough men unnerved him.

"I know what you're thinking," she added, "I can handle my own with them. I picked up a few things over in Bravos."

Jon recalled that Arya's fencing teacher was from Bravos. If he was any indication of the type of skills she might have picked up there, she would be fine.

"I've always wanted to visit the wall. My uncle works up there," Jon said with a yawn. 

The time continued to tick on and there was still no word about their flight.

"What's his named? Maybe I'll come meet him when I'm crossing over," she asked.

"Benjen Stark," he said.

A crackling voice of a intercom boomed, "Passengers for the flight to Winterfell, the storm has passed and we are now clear to board. Those in Group A please come to the desk to begin boarding."

Sheer delight spread over both of their faces. 

"Thank the Gods! I can't wait to get into those seats and cozy up," Genevieve sighed, gathering her seats.

Jon rose from his seat too and unplugged his phone. "I'm not going to even text Arya about this. She's going to be so surprised when she wakes up and sees me at the breakfast table," he said. All Starks were mischievous, even him.

 

"I bet she will! What group are you in?" she asked walked forward to where people were already vying for a spot in line.

For the first time in his life, Jon felt self-conscious of his upper class status. He may have felt like an outsider at times in his family, but in the world he was in a much better position than most.

"Group A I'm afraid. I splurged for the first class seat since it was the only one available when I booked," he lied.

Surprising him she said, "Me too! With all the traveling I've done on my professor's expense I've really wracked up quiet a few frequent flier miles. After tonight I certainty don't regret opting for more leg room."

Jon felt a smile coming when he realized they wouldn't have to part. 

In line they had remained together, him shielding her from some grumpy looking businessmen trying to bully their way to the front.

After rolling their suitcases down the corridor to the plane, Jon pulled out his ticket and began looking for his seat. There were only twelve seats in first class so it wouldn't be too hard to figure it out.

"What seat number are you?" Genevieve asked him, pulling her cardigan tight around her with a shiver. Her exhaustion seemed to have hit her at last.

"2D, What about you?" he asked. Silently he hoped she would be next time him.

"Oh darn it! I'm 4C we won't be too far from each other I suppose," she sighed.

He was helping her stow her incredibly heavy bag in the overhead bin when that pushy man from the line huffed impatiently behind her.

"Could you hurry up, you're in my way," the sickly pale man said with a gesture to Genevieve's row.

Jon and Genevieve froze up. Genevieve, for realizing she'd have to spend the next couple hours sitting next to that grump and Jon for realizing he wouldn't be able to act as a buffer.

"Sorry sir," Genevieve said stepping into the row quickly to make room for him.

Unable to help himself Jon intervened, "Excuse me sir, would you mind switching seats with me. I'm seat 2D but I'd really appreciate it if I could sit next to my friend here."

The man scowled for a couple excruciating seconds before pushing past Jon and into his new seat.

Feeling victorious, Jon threw his own bag up next to Genevieve's and sat down beside her.

"Well that went better than I expected," he commented.

Genevieve clipped on her seatbelt and beamed at him. "Thank you so much for that. I don't think I would've been able to sleep next to that jerk."

Here he was, a regular knight in shinning armour (or leather jacket in his case), like one of the heroes out of Sansa's childhood stories.

"No problem Genevieve. Now gets some sleep," he said. 

"Sweet dreams," she added before closing her eyes. 

Sometime during the flight her head had fallen to rest on his shoulder and he realized that even though he was wide awake, tonight had been the sweetest dream he didn't even know he'd been wishing for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making this into a full story. If you have any suggestions , feel free to comment!

"Genevieve wake up, we're here," Jon whispered. Genevieve's head had been laying on his shoulder for the entirety of the two hour flight and not for a second had he minded. He spent those hours looking out the window at the unforgiving icy landscape of the north and plotting out his surprise to Arya. When they'd touched down, he'd he had no missed calls of messages from his sister, and even more surprise the woman next to him hadn't waken up from the landing.

She rose with a smile growing on her face and stretched out, as much as she could on an airplane at least.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked him in a raspy voice. 

The fog of sleep still clouded her mind as her memory reminded her where she was, and who he was.

"No, but the flight attendants were amazing! They have decent coffee in first class," he said softly.

A horrified expression crossed her face. "I didn't snore did I?"

"Well..." he joked, "No I'm just kidding. You were practically silent. For a second I was worried you weren't breathing."

"Can you imagine how horrifying that would be! Do you think they'd land at the first airport they could if there was a dead body or just wait?" she whispered.

A shiver ran down his spine just imagining it. "Gods I don't know. Let's just hope it never happens to either of us."

She grinned and pulled her backpack from out under the seat and placed it in her lap.

"When are they letting us off?" She ruffled through her bag for her phone. 

"They said just another minute or two. They're connecting the plane to the terminal right now," he said.

A deep sigh escaped her as she read her messages.

Jon's curiosity got the best of him. She seemed upset. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said pushing her hair back, "Well yes, but it's not important. My brother texted me while we were in the air and said he couldn't pick me up because was quote "drunk out of his mind with the boys" and was going to be passed out."

It reminded Jon of something Theon would do. Jon was always the responsible one as Robb was usually strongly influenced by Theon's bad behaviors.

"I could give you a ride if you want. I left my car at the airport before I came to Oldtown so you wouldn't have to pay for a taxi or anything so late at night," he offered. 

She thought about it for a few seconds. It was a far better option then hoping in a car with a complete stranger at five in the morning. Not that Jon wasn't a stranger, he just didn't feel like one anymore. 

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you Jon, I can get a car it's no big deal," she replied. She was going to at least pretend to be the perfect take no handouts northern lady her parents her raised as.

Jon persisted. "No really, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. We can even stop and pick up some donuts on the way."

The idea of getting a freshly made glazed donut in her stomach won her over. Sugar really had too much power over her.

"Thank you Jon. But I'm paying for the donuts, and don't you dare protest!" she smiled.

Soon, first class was given permission to disembark and Genevieve learned the mad dash out of the plane feels the same in first class as it does in economy. For some reason she thought it'd be more leisurely, especially at this hour but it seemed everyone wanted to get home to their families just like her.

Being a perfect gentleman, Jon grabbed both of their bags and let her walk ahead of him off the plane. She was almost bursting with joy to be off that plane and into a place she could stretch her body without restriction.

"Doing some early morning yoga?" Jon laughed as her saw her twisting her body about.

"Something like that! I can't wait for the day they just cave in and give everyone beds instead of those awful seats on plans," she said. 

"And I think flights are already expensive. Can you imagine how much they'd be then?" Jon smiled.

"It'd be worth every penny."

As they walked through the airport they found it strangely quiet. They had taken a red-eye flight but it was eerie to see the place so empty. For a stretch, the only sounds to be heard was the loudspeakers playing "I'll Be Home for Christmas" to the exhausted passengers.

However, when they walked past security they found many tired looking families waiting for their love ones.

After seeing a little boy run up to his father with a huge hug Genevieve laughed, "I wish my family loved my that much."

"On the bright side you'll be able to torment your brother with loud noises when you get home," Jon replied.

Genevieve pictured herself walking into his room and jumping on his bed. On second thought, nothing good ever came out of fighting with her siblings.

"I bet your little sister is staring out at your driveway right now waiting for you to pull in," she replied.

Jon agreed. Arya's room faced the woods but he had no doubt she'd be sitting in the wing back chair in the family room with Nymeria by her side looking out the giant front window.

"They'll be no surprising her," he realized out loud.

The two of them pulled up their hoods and braced themselves to head outside where the winter winds were whipping around. 

"My goodness I haven't felt this cold in forever," she shivered as they ran to the parking garage.

Pulling the suitcases behind him Jon replied, "And I thought you said you were a northern girl!"

"Yeah! But one who's been in Essos for the past couple months and Dorne before that," she said. Currently she was jumping up and down to keep warm while Jon tried to remember where he parked.

"It's going to be a tough vacation for you then. I've got a blanket in the car you can wrap yourself in," he said.

They found his black SUV on the second floor and Jon unlocked the doors and turned up the heat as soon as fast as possible. Genevieve had sought out the blanket and was currently wrapped up in what Jon would describe as a "blanket burrito".

"Oh thank the Gods! I thought my teeth would chatter so much they'd fall out," she said.

She wasn't exactly dressed for the winter weather with a pair of cardigan over a long sleeve and a pair of leggings. As she'd been off traveling in such warm climates, she hadn't seen the need to bring along any of her bulky winter clothes. Pyke was the only place she'd regretted it, but even then it'd been the beginning of summer when she'd visited there.

Jon tuned the radio to the Christmas channel and music you would expect to listen to nestled up near a fire began playing. 

"Where abouts do you live?" he asked.

"Um let me think! I'm going to have to look up the address, but it's near the woods I know that," she responded.

He laughed and drove down the street, "Well it's a good thing Winterfell is known for it's forests, that really clears it up"

"It's on my phone here somewhere. There's a pond where you can go ice skating nearby. It's a fairly big house, grey stone," she said while scrolling furiously through her phone.

Jon thought of his own memories skating in the winter with his siblings. Father always said they'd learned to skate about as fast as they learned to walk.

"Here it is!" she rattled off, "It's 45 Tohren Street. Do you know where it is?"

He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing. Did he know where it was? It was the street his family had lived on for generations for crying out loud! It was the only home he'd ever known.

"Afraid so. I live there too. Down the road a ways, but still," he smiled. 

They'd be seeing a lot more of each other he hoped.

"That's wonderful news! I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other if our siblings need rides," she said.

Gesturing to his seven seater SUV he said, "Why do you think I have such a big car?"

The ride to the donut shop took only a couple minutes but Genevieve insisted she get out and inspect them herself despite the cold.

"Are you sure? They have a drive through?" Jon asked fisting his hands in his pockets. He felt uncomfortable letting her pay for him.

She strode ahead with so much energy he couldn't believe it was really five in the morning. 

"Positive. I want to make sure we get the best ones!"

In line they began discussing the merits of each flavor; Jon fighting for chocolate frosted while Genevieve stuck to her guns with a simple glazed donut.  
Eventually they both agreed to disagree.

Their order was a long one, with fifteen people to feed.

"I'm going to get two dozen please. For the first two boxes I'll get two glazed, two strawberry frosted with sprinkles, two bear claws, two jelly, two of those holiday ones you've got there, and two of the cider please," she rattled off while the poor kid filled the boxes.

"What does your family like?" she asked.

This was going to take him a while! He'd gone on many donut runs for his family but all nine of them had their favorites.

"Um can I get two powdered, two chocolate frosted, two chocolate glazed, two plain, and four of those holiday ones as well?" Jon said.

The kid packaged up all 24 donuts and slid them forward. Before he could act, Genevieve had already slid her card over and paid.

"At least let me carry them out to that car," Jon joked.

Already munching on her precious glazed donut she said, "I suppose."

"Thanks again for buying these, you really didn't have to."

"And you didn't have to drive me home, now get driving and eat your donut. I miss my bed," she responded.

And he'd miss her company when they went their separate ways.

"As you wish. I feel like a chauffeur!"

She grinned imagining him trying to fit a driver's cap onto his mop of hair.

Before they knew it, he had navigated through the icy roads and pulled into her driveway. 

Jon killed the engine and opened her door.

"Thanks again," she yawned as he grabbed her suitcase from the back.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice getting to meet you."

While struggling to find her house keys that'd been buried in the bottom of her bag for months they talked.

"Me too. I'm glad I sat down near you and not that jerk from the plane."

Jon would've called him an ass, but to each their own.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you."

She felt a flutter in her heart at the statement.

At last she found her key and reluctantly opened the door. 

Jon handed her the bag not wanting to overstep her boundaries and she placed it inside.

"Give me a second, I'm going to run these donuts to the kitchen and come right back," she promised.

Standing there outside of her house Jon reflected on the past couple of hours. It made him feel confused that there time together had only began that same day. He really needed some sleep.

She came running back like she promised to say goodbye.

"Well I hate to be a bore and say I need to catch my sleep, but I'm still exhausted and I bet you are too. Thank you so much for the ride and I'll hope I'll be seeing you," she said.

Jon spoke without thinking. "Could I have your number?" he started, "You know, so we can coordinate who'll be carting our siblings around."

Nice save she thought trying not to laugh. 

She gave it to him and send a text, making him promise not to open it until she was gone.

"I promise," he said.

An silence filled the air as they realized they were about to part ways.

Jon didn't know what to do, but Genevieve did.

Wrapping her arms around him in a gently hug she gave her thanks and her goodbyes.

"Bye Genevieve, sweet dreams," Jon said. He wondered if he'd ever get the chance to say that to her again.

"Bye Jon, you too! Drive safe!" she called out as he walked to his car.

As he pulled away the smile he'd been holding in grew as he watched her wave from her front porch.

It was only when he pulled into his own driveway that he remembered the text waiting to be opened.

"I hope our brothers hang out soon."


End file.
